Objective: The purpose of this study is to compare two different methods for securing endotracheal (ET) tubes: adhesive tape (Wet-Pruf/TM versus a tube fixation device (TFD). Methods: Within 4 hours of intubation, adult patients requiring oral intubation will be randomly assigned to one of the two methods of securing ET tubes. The dependent variables-tube stability, skin integrity, patient comfort, nurse satisfaction, cost, and family fear associated with the appearance of their loved one's face-will be evaluated at fixed intervals for up to 2 weeks. Data will be summarized with descriptive statistics and multivariate data analysis techniques will be used to compare group differences. Summary of Findings: Data collection began in May 1997; to date, 5 subjects have been accrued.